


All Work's Play

by AutumnPen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Puns, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, GOD SPEED, M/M, Play Fighting, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnPen/pseuds/AutumnPen
Summary: Gon and Killua are on a hunt. But just because they're meant to be working doesn't mean they can't have a little fun along the way, right?





	All Work's Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the 2017 HxH Secret Santa over at hxh-secretsanta-2017 on tumblr, written as a gift for tumblr user multiple-non-alcoholic-dogs. :)

When they pause to regain their bearings, Gon shrugs out of his hooded jacket. Relief comes as soon as it's off. Cool air finds bared arms, dropping the over-heated temperature of his skin, and Gon sighs in satisfaction as he ties the sleeves of the jacket around his waist. It's not that it's warm out, but the long hike up through the mountains had been more than enough to get Gon's blood pumping. Even Killua, who is undoubtedly more cool-natured than Gon, has pushed long sleeves up to his elbows while he surveys the map.

Gon steps up beside him, taking in the view. The area around the mountains is heavily wooded – mostly with tall, strong evergreens. Stretched out below the high edge they stand on is a sea of deep emerald, made a little hazy by a thin fog hanging around the treetops. Gon breathes in deep the sharp scent of pine needles and the brisk, damp air. There's running water somewhere, too, that he can hear – some nearby brook or creek.

“It's beautiful up here,” he comments.

He hears Killua make a small, acknowledging hum and looks over in time to see his partner lift his gaze from the map. Lips curl into a small smile and then blue eyes glance over towards him.

“It is,” Killua agrees before his eyes drop back down.

“Are we close, you think?” Gon asks, leaning in to glance at the map, then back up at the land before them.

“Mmm... We should be. I think the town is somewhere...”

Killua trails off, trying to pinpoint a location. Gon, eyes on the trees ahead of them, takes another deep breath in. This time, under the pine needles and the various scents coming off of his boyfriend and their supplies, Gon can smell something else – something heavier, warmer.

Smoke, he realizes, just as he spies a long thin plume of it in the distance, dancing up from the trees like a ribbon in the wind. “There,” Gon says, and points.

Killua looks up and squints at the distant point Gon indicates, taking a moment longer to find the tell-tale smoke wafting up through the fog. Killua clicks his tongue. “Of course you'd pick up on that. We should take you to an eye doctor or something, just to see them scratch their heads at your unnatural eyesight.” Killua drops one side of the map to arch his hand dramatically through the air, pitching his voice in an imitation of showman making a pitch for his next act, “Gon Freecss, the optic wonder! World renowned hunter with incredible 200/20 vision.”

Gon's lips tug in a frown and he nudges Killua with an elbow to get him to stop. All it earns Gon is barely-suppressed laughter. “Ha-ha,” Gon intones. “Very funny. Maybe this whole hunter thing isn't the career for you, Killua. Have you considered stand up?”

Killua hums, looking thoughtful as he refolds the map. “Maybe I should. It'd be really marketable, don't you think?” His lips spread in a smile. “Ex-assassin Killua Zoldyck turned comedian? I'd really... knock 'em dead, huh?”

Killua leans in to elbow him playfully while Gon groans at his horrible pun. “Yeah, on second thought, don't quit your day job, Killua.” Killua huffs and slaps Gon's shoulder with the folded map, which gets him more laughter than his poor attempt at a joke did. “And just so you know, I smelled the smoke before I saw it, so...”

Killua scoffs, moving to put the map away again. He turns Gon by his shoulder so he can tuck it back into Gon's pack. “Yeah, and that's so much better!”

Gon hears a zipper after Killua has put it away, then Killua's hand at his shoulder again, spinning him. Gon doesn't notice Killua's other hand until it's right in front of his face, and the next thing he knows-

“AH! What-”

-his nose is caught. Killua pinches it between the bend of his index finger and the pad of this thumb, and doesn't seem ready to release him, even as Gon complains and protests.

“Wah! Killuaaa!” Gon cries as Killua shakes his head around by the grip his has on his nose, not exactly gentle. “Stooop!” He whines, nasally.

Killua laughs and lets go. “You've got a super sniffer to match your super eyeballs. What else is new? You're a weirdo, Gon Freecss.”

Gon huffs and rubs his sore nose. “You're one to talk,” Gon counters, moving in close to shove Killua, unable to help smiling when he's shoved back. “You can shoot out electricity out of your hands and- and- … consume a concerning amount of sweets in one sitting.”

“That is a gross oversimplification of how my nen works,” Killua says, reaching again, and he moves too quickly for Gon to dodge. It's his ear that's punished his time – pinched and pulled roughly. He's grinning widely – that grin that normally makes Gon's heart thump excitedly. Now, though, he's too concerned with freeing his ear from Killua’s death-grip.

Gon reaches to skitter his fingers over Killua's side, which he knows is ticklish under the right touch, and has the satisfaction of watching Killua jump. His ear is released. It's Gon's turn to grin as he watches Killua put enough distance between them that mischievous hands can't easily reach him.

“And it doesn't make me weird,” Killua goes on. “I think the identifiers you're looking for are 'cool' and 'talented'.”

Gon huffs, trying to seem off-put, but he can't stop smiling. Nor does he contradict Killua. Killua is both of those things, of course – even if he's not sure that eating an entire case of choco-robos in just a few hours counts as a talent. “Well, if I'm weird, what does that say about you?” Gon challenges, crossing his arms. “You're dating me.”

Killua chuckles. “Mmm, well...” He lifts his gaze skywards and taps his chin with his finger, feigning thoughtfulness. Gon, seeing an opportunity, edges in closer. “Everyone has their flaws, and apparently mine is my questionable taste in m- ahh, Gaahhn!”

“You deserve this!” Gon replies, mercilessly pinching and tugging at both of Killua's cheeks.

Moaning his complaint, Killua reaches to capture Gon's wrists in a powerful grip, pulling to try to get Gon to free him. Gon just laughs because Killua pulling his hands makes him pull Killua's cheeks more – something Killua only seems to realize once he's given Gon's wrists a hard yank. But then Killua's hand diverts, reaching for his nose again. Gon's prepared, though. The moment fingers close around his nose, Gon's mouth falls open, tongue stretching out.

“Uuugh!” Killua yanks saliva-covered hand back.

“Oof!” Pain blossoms over Gon's ribs as a fist makes contact, pushing the breath out of him. Killua had held back – Gon knows he can punch harder. But it still makes him loosen his hold on Killua's cheeks enough to give the other an opening.

He tries to duck, to step back, to push reaching hands away from him, but that only results in a brief tussle before Killua's arm is hooked around his neck. Gon is pulled in roughly against Killua's side, pinned while knuckles rub furiously against his scalp. Gon struggles in Killua's hold, trying to pull his head free, slapping at whatever part of Killua he can reach. “No, noOOoo!” He cries.

“You can't best me, Gon!” Killua calls back, triumphant and laughing once more. In a moment of mercy, he lifts his knuckles away from Gon's head and instead settles for ruffling his hair. His arm keeps Gon pinned, though, and he tugs him as if he means to begin walking away with Gon still under his arm. “C'mon. It's getting late, and I want to make it out to that town by nightfall. Maybe we can find a real bed to sleep in.”

Gon plants his feet and pushes with both hands on the arm around his neck, finally succeeding in pulling himself free. He stumbles a few steps back, thrown slightly off balance for a moment. Soon enough, though, he finds his feet. Ignoring Killua's laughter, Gon grumbles and runs fingers through his hair to fix the mess Killua has made of it. “You're so damn cocky,” Gon accuses, pouting.

When he looks up, Killua has a shit eating grin on his face and arms folded behind his head in a easy, confident stance. “I just know how good I am, is all.”

Gon's heart is beating hard from their rough-housing, adrenaline making his limbs itch for something, some sort of outlet. And when Killua looks at him with that stupid, smug, handsome face of his, Gon can't help but want to prove him wrong. To beat him at something, anything – rub it in his face, make Killua be impressed with him for once.

“Let's race!” Gon blurts.

Killua drops his arms. “What?” He looks at Gon with furrowed eyebrows, like he can't possibly be suggesting what Killua thinks he is.

“Let's race,” Gon repeats, pointing back out over the trees in the direction of town. “Let's race to town!”

Killua's expression melts from confusion into amused disbelief. His eyebrows slope and his nose wrinkles. His lips twitch like he's trying not to smile, pressed into a firm line that eventually gives as Killua makes a raspberry sound. “Pfft! Are you kidding me Gon?” Gon feels a heat bubbling inside him. What's so funny? Why isn't Killua taking him seriously? “Hahaha, you can't beat me in a race!”

Gon takes a breath, opens his mouth to protest-

And the the ridiculousness of it all smacks him right in the face. Oh... right. Killua has …

“Of all the things to- Have you really forgotten I can do more than just 'shoot electricity out of my hands'?”

… super speed.

Gon's shoulders slump. Heat of a different kind creeps up his neck and tints his face. The build of restless energy inside of him, almost as if sensing its own pointlessness, fizzles out. Killua's grinning at him, snickering, those blue cat-like eyes sparkling with amusement.

“I didn't forget!” Gon says, frowning, feeling his lower lip jut out in what he imagines looks like a pout. He doesn't care, though. He feels like pouting, now. So what if he's too old for such an immature display? “You could... Just not use your nen?” He suggests, part of him still tentatively hoping.

Killua scoffs. “What's the point in racing if I'm not going all out?”

Gon lets his head hang, grumbling. But Killua's right. It wouldn't be as fun. Gon kicks at the ground in a childish show of disappointment. “Yeah... I guess...”

A hand drops to his shoulder. He looks up to see Killua smiling gently at him, blue eyes still glimmering in a way manages to make Gon's heart skip a beat. “Sorry, man.”

Gon heaves sign out through his nose and straightens up, hands reaching to grip the straps of his backpack. “It's okay. Anyway, like you said. We should get going.”

Gon shifts, but Killua doesn't move. He's looking out over the trees, and before Gon can pull away from him he squeezes Gon's shoulder. “Hey, I've got an idea.” Their eyes meet, and Killua's smiling wider than before. “How about I race us both down?”

“...Huh?”

Killua's got both hands on his shoulders now. “I'll race us both down! I'll carry you, and use God Speed to run us both down. It'll be fun!”

Gon blinks, taking a moment to catch up with what Killua's saying. “Really?” Gon manages. “You wanna … carry me down?”

Killua rolls his shoulders in a shrug. “We'll get there faster. Alluka used to love it when I'd run around with her. Bet you will, too. Besides, I'm kinda itching to run now.”

Gon remembers that, of course. More than once when he'd been meeting up with the siblings Killua had shown up in a glow of blue electricity, carrying his giggling sister in his arms. Admittedly, he had been curious about what that felt like, had even thought before he'd like to try it. He's just never had the opportunity to suggest. And now – Killua's the one suggesting it.

Excitement builds in his chest – a warm, bubbly thing.

“Well, yeah... Sure,” Gon says, calmer than how he feels. “Yeah, let's do it.”

“Yeah?” Killua asks, grinning an infectious grin that soon finds its way to Gon's lips, too.

“Yeah!” Gon says. “So, you wanna carry me on your back or something?” Just as he's saying that, though, Gon realizes that won't work. Killua has his own pack, after all.

“Nah,” Killua responds. He must have another idea, because he's shifting to stand at Gon's side. “Here, hold my neck,” he instructs.

Without further warning, Gon's feet are swept out from under him.

Gon gasps, arms looping around Killua's neck just in time to catch himself from falling. “A little more warning next time, Killua!”

“Don't worry, I've got you,” Killua says, adjusting his hold slightly. He's wormed one arm under Gon's pack to hold him just below the shoulders, the other under Gon's knees.

It happens in the time it would take to blink.

One moment, Killua is standing there, holding him, and Gon just has time to think he feels a shift in the air, the hair on his arms and the back of his neck standing on end. Then, before he can inspect that feeling further, there's a bright white flash that seems to come from the whole of Killua. Gon closes his eyes against it, and when he looks up again Killua is all aglow.

Gon feels like there's a buzz that's found it's way deep down into his bones. His skin feels alive in a way it hadn't moments before – more so wherever Killua is touching him. His fingers curl in tight against the back of Killua's neck. Killua is grinning at him, and Gon belatedly realizes that he'd gasped when Killua activated his nen. He couldn't help it! It feels- weird everywhere.

“You good?” Killua asks, seeming pretty satisfied with himself – as if he can hear the way Gon's heart flutters in his chest as he looks up at Killua.

Not that that means anything, really. His heart somersaulting like a gymnast has nothing to do with how much bluer Killua's eyes suddenly are or how the glow of his nen makes him look like something otherworldly. It has nothing to do with how much Gon finds himself wanting to run his fingers through Killua's electrified hair or how he suddenly can't stop wondering if Killua's lips would somehow taste different when he's like this. If his heart is beating funny it's just that the electricity is making him feel weird and twitchy. It's just that he's excited for Killua to start running. At least, that's what Gon will tell his boyfriend if he starts to tease him, which he very well might judging by the sparkle in his eye that has nothing to do with the electricity he's brought to life all around them.

“Yeah,” Gon answers. “Just... feels different.” Gon shifts in Killua's arms, suddenly feeling like his has to move.

“You'll get used to it,” Killua tells him, chuckling. “Okay, hold tight now.”

The first step Killua takes steals Gon's breath. Just one movement, one push, and they're sailing through the air. Gon can't process it all at once, becomes aware bit by bit of the world around him again.

There's the tingly, itching feeling all over his skin-

The vibration of his bones-

Wind roaring in his ears as it rushes by-

The pressure in his chest telling him to breathe, like all of the air in his lungs has been left back where they were standing moments ago – a spot, Gon realizes as he looks back over Killua's shoulder, that seems incredibly small in the distance now.

How can they have come so far already? Gon's mind is a haze, and maybe all his thoughts got left behind too.

Beyond the wind, there's Killua's laughter. Killua's laughing at him again. Does he look funny? Did he hear Gon go breathless? Gon doesn't know, and can't ask besides. It's hard to be angry about Killua having a laugh at his expense when the world is a dizzying blur all around them and Gon still hasn't found a moment to catch his breath. It's like the shock when you dive into the ocean early in the morning and it's all prickling cold because the sun hasn't warmed anything yet, Gon thinks. Your lungs scream for air almost instantly, but you have to break surface before you open your mouth and try to breathe.

Gon blinks, watching the dark shapes of trees – they must be trees, anyway – whip by too fast for his eyes to land on properly. When he looks forward, the world is coming at them so fast – unnaturally fast. This must be what it would be like to be strapped to the front of a train going full speed. No – something faster. The front of a jet plane. Some instinctual part of his mind shrinks away from the sight, from the experience, sensing the potential danger, like some inevitable crash. Looking forward for too long makes his eyes water, makes him squint, and makes his head all the more dizzy, so Gon turns his face.

Without realizing, Gon finds his arms have wound their way around Killua's neck more snugly. His heart beats a wild tempo in his chest, pulse throbbing in his ears. Killua makes a sharp turn, and then another, and Gon realizes he's taking them on a winding path down the mountain, the trees getting thicker as they go. Gon takes a shuddering breath in, finally. Just as he feels like he's caught up with himself, Killua's voice rises to tell him -

“Gonna take a shortcut – might get bumpy!”

Gon turns to look down the path again, and suddenly realizes that Killua is not turning to take the path. He's ignoring the path entirely, ignoring the sharp drop they're approaching – he's gonna miss his chance to turn, they're going to tumble down the mountain, they're going to fall-

“Killuaa-AAAAAAA!”

Killua runs off the path.

At the last moment, Gon feels them dip, and then- they shoot up and out.

Killua springs from the side of the mountain. Then, they're both weightless – sailing in an arc of light through the air, Gon gasping, clinging desperately even though he knows Killua would never drop him. He looks down. Nothing but trees below them.

“Killua!” Gon cries, a fluttering feeling rushing up his spine. Killua's hands hold him tight and Gon loosens his hold enough to slap Killua's shoulder a few times, as if he needs to get his attention. They're falling towards the trees, and all Gon can think to do is call Killua's name again, his tone raising in pitch as a strange giddiness steals over him. “Killua, Killua!” He calls, half laughing while Killua lets out a joyous whooping noise.

He's pulled in tight against Killua's chest, and as they descend Gon sees Killua's sneakers angle out in front of him, preparing to land. The trees are so thick Gon can't see the ground below.

Gon screams, but he's not afraid. He's exhilarated! He can't remember the last time he's done something so fun! The scream melts into wild, uncontrollable laughter.

Even as they fall towards pine-covered branches with alarming speed, Gon knows Killua has a plan. Unerringly, after crashing through a few thin branches, Killua's feet find a sturdier branch to land on – but only for a moment. Gon hears a crack, knows they're going too fast for the branch to take the weight of them, but by the time the sound reaches his ears Killua has already zipped off to another tree – and then another and another, ping-ponging from one to the next until they reach the ground again, and Killua still doesn't stop. He's laughing too, now. It's loud in Gon's ears – louder than the wind, than the crack of broken branches. His laughter and Killua's is all he can hear.

Breathless again, Gon looks up at Killua, watches the way his eyes crinkle at the corners as he runs, laughing still. His fingers edge up into the back of Killua's hair, and it tingles so much it almost hurts, but Gon doesn't care. He can't stop laughing, can't stop smiling even though his ribs and cheeks hurt from so much joy.

It ends too soon.

Killua comes to a skidding halt, and they cling tighter to one another as their momentum continues to carry them through a several more steps even after Killua's stopped glowing. Then at last, they stop.

Gon shakes with laughter still, all of his limbs trembling and unsteady even though he hadn't been the one running. Killua drops his legs to wrap both arms around his middle, but Gon's feet still don't quite touch the ground as they hug tighter to one another, faces pressed cheek-to-cheek as they giggle and shiver and pant to catch their breath. Gon realizes that the thump against his chest isn't just his own heart now. He can feel Killua's too, with their chests pressed together.

Gon takes in a deep breath and pulls back. Killua's hold loosens enough that he slides down, and finally he's on his own feet. Gon slides one arm back, his hand moving up to cup Killua's face. Killua's hair has fallen down, no longer standing on end, and Gon chuckles as he brushes Killua's bangs away from his eyes. One of Killua's hands is at his waist. Gon could swear he hears and electric crackle, could swear he still feels a buzzing between them, like it's not all grounded out of them yet.

Gon can't resist kissing him this time. Fingers slide into Killua's hair, around the back of his head before pulling Killua down to him, lips meeting firm and soft at the same time. Nor can he resist letting his tongue slide along Killua's lips. It does taste different, he finds – like the air tastes right before big, heavy storm clouds roll in.

Killua hums, but Gon pulls back, looking around as he realizes something.

“Killua, we're not in town.”

Killua snorts. “No, Gon. It's just through there.” Killua points behind him. “Just didn't want to scare the locals by crashing in all sudden like.”

“Ooh, okay...” Gon hums, then smiles. “I mean, they probably heard us, though, don't you think? You were pretty loud.”

Killua's hand shifts and Gon feels a teasing pinch at his side. “So were you! You were screaming as soon as I jumped.” Killua grins smugly. “You shoulda seen your face.”

Gon laughs and twists away from that hand, which soon settles back on his waist. “Mmm, yeah, guess I was. And you could've warned me better! I thought we were gonna fall down the mountainside going full speed like that.”

Killua scoffs. “Tch. So little faith, Gon. I'm hurt.”

Gon wrinkles his nose and sticks his tongue out.

Then, Killua's expression softens. “You had fun though?”

Gon grins now, and nods. “Mm! Lots. We should do that again, Killua.”

“Haha, sure. But now it's your turn to carry me, I think!”

Suddenly, Killua's falling forward into him, the whole unfairly tall length of him becoming dead weight in Gon's arms. Gon catches him, because of course he does, even if he has to stumble back a few steps to compensate for Killua's height. Killua demands to be carried the rest of the way into down.

“It's only fair!” He insists, even as Gon moans and complains and tells him to stop it. “C'mon Gooonnn. You love me, don't you? Carry meeeee~”

Gon huffs, arms shifting to hold Killua differently, because he keeps slipping and Killua is doing nothing to support himself whatsoever. “Fine!” Gon agrees at last, smiling even as Killua snickers. “Fine, if you have to be carried, then-”

Gon dips down, and wraps his arms around Killua's waist and upper thighs, then hoists him up, throwing Killua's upper half over his shoulder as he turns in the direction of the town they'll be staying in for the evening.

“Gon! Hahaa- Noooo, not like- What am I, a sack of potatoes?”

“No,” Gon replies, shifting and intentionally driving his shoulder a little into Killua's stomach. “A sack of potatoes is much quieter and less spoiled.”

“Aah! Hahaha – less handsome, too.”


End file.
